


Watch

by Devourmous



Category: Original Work
Genre: CNC, Character Death, Cockwarming, Consensual Non-Consent, Corruption, Crying, Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Necrophilia, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Necrophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Use of the Word 'Rape', mentions of snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous
Summary: A medium-length concept consisting of Manipulation, CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Mentions of Snuff, Mentions of Necrophilia, Cockwarming, Threats, Corruption, Dacryphilia/CryingDisclaimer: All of the contents and concepts are to be taken as either pure fantasy or as pre-discussed consensual sex acts and roleplay between two or more adults who are able to consent. All of these kinks were developed due to trauma and/or exposure at a young age, and safe kink practices are backed by psychologists and therapists as a valid coping mechanism when done safely. I have three separate psychiatrists that I work with, and they all agree that kink, when practised safely, can be a helpful coping mechanism.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Watch

I think it’d be fun to have an unsuspecting, less depraved sub cockwarm me while we watch TV or a movie. I’d probably pick something true crime or horror. They know how depraved I am, they’ve heard my fantasies. But what they weren’t really expecting was feeling my cock get harder or twitch every time there was any gore, violence or rape on screen, or if there was a graphic description of the crimes given by the narrator. Sure it’s one thing to hear about those thoughts, those fantasies. It’s another thing to feel my arousal while watching it or hearing it described.

I'd get off even more when I see how uncomfortable they get, how nervous they were. At the end of the show/movie saying I want to put something else on. Finding a snuff film online, maybe even a snuff film of my own creation, something incredibly graphic and violent. Watching the sub become disgusted with what was on the screen before becoming incredibly fearful. Seeing them try and decide what to do, before they start to whimper out something about wanting to stop watching this, or to stop cockwarming me.

I’d just cover their mouth and start fucking into them, holding them against me as I growl how I want to do exactly what is happening in the film to them. How I want to make them into a pretty little snuff star too, and how I know they’d look best with dead eyes, covered in blood and filled with cum. When they cry and protest, reminding them that I get off on their fear. That I love hearing them cry as I rape them. That it makes me want to kill them even more. Using them roughly as they try to stifle their cries while the victim on the film screams. 


End file.
